


Классовое общество в Хокинсе

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Analytics, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: К каким социальным слоям принадлежат семьи героев, их финансовое положение, ценности и установки.





	Классовое общество в Хокинсе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018.

Итак, в тысячный раз прочитав про то, что Билли пользуется грубым дешевым одеколоном и не может позволить себе теплую зимнюю куртку, а Стив — богатый, но заброшенный родителями мальчик, я не выдержала и решила разобраться, как же обстоят дела в реальности. 

Сразу оговорюсь, меня интересуют не столько финансы, сколько социальная прослойка, к которой принадлежит та или иная семья, со всеми вытекающими. То бишь, какие нормы и ценности транслируют своим детям родители, какая им свойственна эстетика и т. п.

Начнем, пожалуй, с Харрингтонов.

Первое, что бросается в глаза: это семья с деньгами и довольно большими. И скорее всего, это старые деньги. Харрингтоны очень четко производят впечатление людей, которые живут в достатке существенно выше среднего уже третье-четвертое поколение подряд.

У них просторный двухэтажный дом, и по комментариям Кэрол чувствуется, что он выделяется размерами на общем фоне. На заднем дворе — бассейн с подогревом. Внутри дом оформлен сдержанно, лаконично, со вкусом. Пожалуй, даже с претензиями на дизайн: абстрактная живопись, азиатские мотивы, объединяющие элементы в интерьере. 

И это довольно говорящая деталь, так как в восьмидесятые, если не ошибаюсь, даже в довольно обеспеченных семьях среднего класса не принято было нанимать дизайнера. Оформлением интерьера обычно занималась мать семейства, и ее представления о прекрасном накладывали отпечаток на весь дом.   
И судя по тому, что мы видим, можно предположить, что мать Стива происходит из достаточно образованной семьи с развитым вкусом. Возможно, она даже изучала искусство в колледже, но сейчас вряд ли работает и применяет свои знания где-то за пределами семьи. 

На это косвенно указывает эпизод из первого сезона, в котором упоминается, что отец Стива собирается на конференцию, и мать едет вместе с ним. А поскольку дело происходит в будний день, то это подразумевает два варианта: либо она не работает (что очень вероятно), либо занята в семейном бизнесе и может себе позволить уехать вместе с мужем. Но я все же склоняюсь к первому варианту, так как содержать в порядке такой большой дом стоит огромных усилий, а Стив мимоходом упоминает, что если Томми и Кэрол направляются в комнату родителей, то стирать простыни потом будут сами. То есть, опция домработницы у Харрингтонов не предусмотрена, несмотря на все их богатство. Ну или она приходит раз в неделю или две, делает уборку, выполняет какие-то поручения, но не присутствует в доме каждый день.

Еще один аргумент в пользу семьи со старыми деньгами — это машина. БМВ в принципе для Штатов довольно выпендрежная марка, но для подростка она и вовсе несуразно дорогая. Насколько мне известно, такая машина в 1983 году стоила порядка тридцати тысяч долларов. И это при том, что в среднем по Америке и пятьсот баксов на тачку для подростка считается многовато. 

Даже если предположить, что отец Стива просто купил себе новую машину, а старую отдал сыну (а это предполагает машину еще более высокого класса), то получается, что в этой семье не просто знают толк в качественных дорогих вещах, но уже переросли стадию нуворишей и почувствовали вкус к дорогим вещам с изюминкой. 

Что касается самого Стива, то он выглядит как благополучный домашний мальчик из хорошей семьи. Он одет просто, качественно и очень, очень благопристойно. Даже модные узкие джинсы — и те, лишь полуприлегают, а не обтягивают задницу, как вторая кожа, потому что в образованных семьях, как правило, стараются одеваться сдержанно, скромно и избегают крайностей, чтобы не показаться вульгарными. 

Если сложить все это, то становится понятно, почему Стив так переживает из-за поступления. С большой вероятностью можно предположить, что для его семьи колледж — это нечто само собой разумеющееся. И родители мечтают не о том, чтобы сын поступил в принципе, а о том, чтобы он поступил в хороший, престижный колледж. Потому что для их семьи — это не социальный лифт, а поддержание уже имеющегося — и довольно высокого — уровня жизни. Скорее всего, и специальность ему пророчат вполне конкретную, чтобы он мог после выпуска присоединиться к семейному бизнесу. Все это ожидаемо давит на Стива и заставляет тревожиться о собственном будущем, сомневаться, а чего он может добиться сам, без папиной опеки.

[](https://imgur.com/5tt1hg4)

[](https://imgur.com/EjbyIPs)

[](https://imgur.com/PdC0i2S)

Следующий пункт. 

Уилеры. 

Тоже достаточно обеспеченная семья. У них, как и у Харрингтонов, просторный двухэтажный дом с двумя ванными комнатами, но меньшего размера и без бассейна. Внутри очень уютно, везде царит идеальный порядок. Обои, мебель, декор — все новое, добротное, качественное. Но вместе с тем оформлен дом более старомодно и по-мещански, без претензий на современность и шик. 

Аляпистые обои в цветочек, вычурные перила, декоративные тарелки на стенах. В оформлении детских спален максимально подчеркнуты все гендерные клише, какие только можно представить. Как следствие, у Майка все строго, лаконично, в синих тонах с вкраплениями коричневого, а спальня Нэнси нарочито девичья и больше напоминает пудреницу, чем комнату живого человека. 

Все эти розовые обои в полосочку, белая ажурная мебель, подушки и покрывала с рюшами, картины с цветами и котиками по стенам. Комната — один сплошной стереотип о том, кто такие девочки, и что им нравится. Во всяком случае то, какая Нэнси на самом деле, комната совершенно не отражает. И это быстро становится ясно по ходу развития сюжета. Спальня целиком и полностью творчество её матери, а вклад самой в оформление интерьера ограничивается, в лучшем случае, фотографией Тома Круза в рамке. 

Из этого можно сделать вывод, что семья у них довольно традиционная. Отец — добытчик, мать растит детей, следит за домом и занимается общественной жизнью.  
Уилеры придерживаются достаточно патриархальных взглядов, которые Карен активно транслирует своим отпрыскам. Но, как мне кажется, на Майка она оказывает меньше влияния, чем на Нэнси. Возможно, потому что мать — в большей степени ролевая модель для девочки, а воспитанием мальчика по идее должен заниматься мужчина. Но Тэд в дела особо не вникает, и Майк, по сути, предоставлен сам себе, поэтому его взгляды в итоге могут родителей здорово удивить. 

Кстати, обратите внимание: все вопросы, связанные с детьми Тэд моментально перенаправляет к Карен, сам ограничивается лишь комментариями на тему их манер («следи за языком», «по дому не бегать», «слушай, что мать говорит»), так что можно предположить, что он целиком погружен в работу, домой приходит отдохнуть, подремать в кресле, а воспитание детей его практически не касается. 

Что же до Карен, то она живое воплощение степфордских жен. Красивая, ухоженная, элегантная. Рано вышла замуж. Ловко справляется с домом и тремя детьми и не забывает об общественной жизни. 

По тому, как органично она вписалась в роль идеальной жены и матери, можно предположить, что происходит она из консервативной семьи, приличной во всех отношениях, но со скромным достатком. Скорее всего, у людей ее круга считалось, что колледж для девушки — вещь обязательная, но не чтобы сделать карьеру, боже упаси, а чтобы найти себе мужа. Ведь, как известно, лучший способ для женщины устроить свою жизнь — это составить удачную партию. И с этой точки зрения ее жизнь более чем удалась. 

Что касается всего остального, то пару раз нам намекнули, что Карен несчастлива в браке. Так это или нет мы точно не знаем, но, скорее всего, проблемы в браке все же имеются. Как минимум, романтики этой семье точно не хватает, иначе бы Нэнси не говорила, что «родители никогда не любили друг друга», а Карен не таяла бы при виде мускулистого красавца на пороге своего дома.

[](https://imgur.com/NEMSF2j)

[](https://imgur.com/XQGlftk)

[](https://imgur.com/muCgXo5)

О семьях Лукаса и Дастина, к сожалению, сложно сказать что-то определенное, они появляются в сериале мельком. 

О Лукасе нам известно, что он живет в ухоженном двухэтажном доме в том же районе, что и Майк. Его дом оформлен в более современном стиле, чем дом Уилеров, но его комната и спальня его младшей сестры тоже тот еще рассадник гендерных стереотипов. Так что можно предположить, что патриархальных взглядов семья, как минимум, не чурается. В финансовом плане, вероятно, они примерно на том же уровне, что и Уилеры, так как цены на равнозначные дома в одном районе должны быть сопоставимы. 

Что касается Дастина, то его дом одноэтажный и меньше по размеру, чем дома Лукаса и Майка, но такой же хорошенький и ухоженный, с качественным ремонтом и современной мебелью. Так что, возможно, размер дома обусловлен не проблемами с финансами, а просто целесообразностью. Ведь если Дастин единственный ребенок, и пополнение в семье не планируется, то большой дом Хендерсонам просто не нужен.   
Но, как бы то ни было, семьи троих мальчишек находятся примерно в одной весовой категории и, скорее всего, у них более-менее схожие взгляды и ценности.

На этом фоне особенно хорошо заметен финансовый разрыв между ними и семьей Уилла Байерса.

С первой же серии видно, что Байерсы, может, и не бедствуют, но явно стеснены в средствах. Они живут в одноэтажном доме, достаточно просторном, но старом и обветшалом. Вероятно, когда-то семья знала лучшие времена, но сейчас с деньгами у них сложно. Дом буквально на ладан дышит. Мебель в доме симпатичная, но очень старая. Скорее всего, в последний раз ремонт делали, когда Джонатан был еще только в проекте. Но видно, что внутри Джойс старается дом не запускать, поддерживает порядок. А вот на крыльцо, фасад, крышу и приусадебную территорию ее сил и финансов уже не хватает.

Джойс работает кассиром в супермаркете и воспитывает сыновей в одиночку. Непонятно, платит ли ее бывший муж алименты, но, судя по условиям, в которых живет Лонни, даже если и платит, то вряд ли это для них большое подспорье. Так что старший сын, Джонатан, тоже вовсю подрабатывает и хватается за любую возможность принести в семью побольше денег. 

По формальным признакам Байерсов можно было бы отнести к синим воротничкам, если бы не одно «но». Оба мальчика — и Джонатан, и Уилл — начитанные, образованные, с правильной грамотной речью, с художественными наклонностями. Если бы таким был только один из них, это можно было бы списать на случайность. Мол, в семье не без «урода». Но они оба интеллигентные книжные мальчики. Джонатан — вон, с шести лет мечтал о вполне конкретном колледже в Нью-Йорке. 

С чего бы вдруг? Их отец Лонни не производит впечатление семи пядей во лбу. Вот он как раз — типичный «белый мусор». Грубиян, пьяница и деревенщина. Пьет, таскается по юбкам, распускает руки и работает на какой-нибудь низкоквалифицированной работе. Ни воспитания, ни образования. Всего и достоинств, что в молодости, вероятно, был красавчиком. Но откуда-то же эта интеллигентность и тяга к знаниям в Джонатане и Уилле взялась? Значит, от матери.

В сериале мимоходом упоминается, что в молодости Джойс была той еще оторвой и первой красоткой на селе. Боб даже говорит: «Посмотрите, где я сейчас? Я встречаюсь с самой Джойс Байерс, кто бы мог подумать!» Вряд ли девочка из бедноты могла добиться такой популярности. 

Так что, скорее всего, Джойс выросла в достаточно приличной интеллигентной семье с умеренным достатком, но в юности начала бунтовать, хипповать, спуталась с проходимцем и рано вышла за него замуж вместо того, чтобы поступить в колледж. 

Возможно, не свяжись Джойс с Лонни, ее жизнь сложилась бы по-иному. Но, так или иначе, книги, которые ей читали в детстве, музыка, семейные ценности — все это не могло не наложить на нее отпечаток. И когда дело дошло до воспитания сыновей, она сумела заложить в них здоровые основы, привить любовь к чтению, а они все это развили и приумножили.

[](https://imgur.com/HOHOglm)

[](https://imgur.com/EnDrT9q)

[](https://imgur.com/9FWpONg)

Переходим к последнему пункту нашей программы — Харгроувам-Мэйфилдам. 

Как мне кажется, в финансовом плане они расположены где-то посередине между Хендерсонами и Байерсами. 

Они живут в одноэтажном доме, с виду довольно компактном. По реакции Лукаса, когда Макс упомянула, что живет на Олд Черри Роад, можно предположить, что это не самый престижный и благополучный район в городе. Тем не менее, дом выглядит довольно опрятно, хотя территория вокруг него не особо ухоженная. Но даже если оставить это за кадром, в целом создается впечатление, что это жилье классом пониже, чем дом того же Дастина. 

Приведу пример. Скажем, в фильме «Я, Тоня» в похожем доме, только гораздо более запущенном, жила семья фигуристки Тони Хардинг, которую смело можно было отнести к рабочему классу. 

Навскидку могу предположить, что к рабочему классу изначально принадлежали родители Билли и Макс, но сумели, что называется, выбиться в люди, и теперь их дети живут в лучших условиях, чем когда-то они сами.

Харгроувы только-только переехали и все еще живут на коробках, поэтому по обстановке сложно сказать о них что-то определенное. Но не могу не заметить, что мебель в комнате Билли кажется потрепанной, а ремонт в доме хоть и свеженький, но сделан довольно неаккуратно. Во всяком случае, стены в комнатах Билли и Макс откровенно кривые, и перед покраской их никто не удосужился оштукатурить и выровнять.  
Впрочем, я не удивлюсь, если ремонт делали сами. Это необязательно говорит о том, что в семье нет денег. Вполне возможно, что в семье просто так принято. Мужик должен быть рукастым, уметь забить гвоздь, починить машину и тостер. Достаток в семье не отменяет старых привычек.

Кроме того, на вкусы и установки детей влияет еще окружение, в котором они росли. И Макс, и Билли по сравнению с остальными ребятами выглядят грубоватыми уличными ребятами, за которыми не заржавеет огрызнуться, дать в глаз обидчику. Не шпана, конечно, но и не тихие домашние дети, как остальные ребята.

Что касается внешнего вида, то оба одеты добротно, но недорого. Одежда того же Лукаса или Стива выглядит гораздо качественнее и дороже просто на глазок: лучше ткань, крой, глубже и сложнее цвета. Не говоря уже о самом выборе шмоток. Потому что Билли хоть и одет модно и гармонично, но все немного слишком. Слишком обтягивающие джинсы, слишком много оголенного тела. Это не говорит об отсутствии вкуса, это говорит лишь о том, какие нормы и эстетика приняты в среде, в которой он рос. 

Это хорошо видно даже по плакатам с красотками в бикини, которые висят в комнатах у мальчишек. Красотка с плаката Стива выглядит как Фарра Фоссет, Хизер Локлир или любая другая девушка с обложки, а девушка с плаката Билли смахивает на Трейси из ближайшего бакалейного магазина. И даже если предположить, что Билли не самый типичный представитель синих воротничков и рвет задницу, чтобы выбиться в полноценный средний класс, все равно он — продукт среды, в которой рос, и рано или поздно эта разница во вкусах, в базовых установках вылезет. Это же касается и остальных героев.   
[](https://imgur.com/dHCF2fB)

[](https://imgur.com/jjKS6YC)

[](https://imgur.com/1pzwPCT)

Как видите, в сериале очень, очень хорошо проработано пространство, включая дома, одежду, речь героев. Каждая мелочь в кадре работает на общее впечатление, на сюжет, на атмосферу, делает образы глубже. На мелкие детали мало кто обращает внимание, но именно они позволяют достроить среду, в которой живут герои, понять, откуда растут ноги у их установок, взглядов, мелких бытовых привычек и предрассудков. Они становятся более объемными и перестают висеть в вакууме. И если у вас есть вопросы к героям, то вполне возможно, что ответы на них вы найдете, просто приглядевшись к деталям.


End file.
